Into the Past. One's fight against Darkness
by NeoMoon
Summary: Rini is trapped in darkness, but suddenly she is trapped in the past, in the final days of the Moon Kingdom, but the darkness follows her.


Sailor Moon  
"Into the Past. One's Fight Against Darkness"  
By: NeoMoon  
  
Light turns to darkness, day to night, she gasps for  
air, as it turns thin. The sound of metal hitting  
violently fill the air, sparks fly around her. She  
moves back afraid of her surroundings, her flesh  
prickly, afraid of the place that she has come to.   
Lighting, red, blood red, yet known, she knows this,  
and looks deep into the blackness. A wave of red,  
playing on the black horizon she gasps, reaching to  
it, wanting it, no not desire, something else,  
something more primal. She looks away, the sound of  
battling metal stronger, closer.  
  
Running away, she doesn't know why, she just is, as  
black turned to white, and sounds of the battling  
metal vanished. She was alone and afraid, in a world  
unlike her own, unwelcome in hers, fighting for its  
freedom here, in this time, in this primitive world  
that would evolve into hers.  
  
She was the princess of the royal family, young as she  
may have appeared, yet hiding a deep maturity that  
would ever be her strong suite. She was the  
princess, the daughter of the Queen, daughter to the  
King, yet she only felt that in name, and as blackness  
once more entered into her, she knew it would ever be  
only in name. She battled that darkness, battled the  
feeling it brought, it was not her, it was not who she  
wanted to be. The woman, beautiful as she may have  
been, inside was a monster of unknown darkness. That  
was not her, she screamed in pain as she fought  
against the raging monster.  
  
Wind heavy, cold, she walked through a blue haze,  
knowing full well the artist in her used this to  
represent her mind. She walked ever colder, ever more  
foreboding into a place destroyed by battle, a place  
she had only ever seen in fiery stories of her  
mother's design, what she saw was the wreckage of the  
Kingdom of the Moon. She stepped through the  
destroyed wasteland, which she could imagine once held  
great beauty.  
  
A woman, tall slender, stood her back turned to the  
small girl, looking up into a fading atmosphere at a  
blue star, at the earth.  
  
"Excuse me." The girl called, noticing the woman wore  
the same dress as her mother.  
  
She did not turn but spoke. "It is all for naught."   
Her voice was sad, and heavy with the labor of a dying  
woman. "I can not save you, but I know you shall be  
saved. The woman turned, her face was pale, like that  
of the full moon's, her hair of the purest silver, and  
at that moment at that realization, the girl bowed,  
knowing that she was before the greatest of all the  
moon's children, she stood before Serenity.  
  
"My child," she began trying to laugh. "You need not  
bow before me." She lowered her hand, and the girl  
looked up at it, seeing that it too was pale and  
almost transparent.   
  
"My Queen, what is it that."  
  
The Queen placed a finger to her mouth and the small  
girl stopped a deep red filling her young full checks.  
  
"It is the curse of the silver crystal." She spoke  
simply yet still failing to mask the pain that  
consumed her body. "This was the final battle." She  
waved her hand across the land, as stones lifted from  
the ground replacing themselves in their original  
fixtures. "This is the story of what has happened and  
what will become." Skeletons, warriors and commoners  
dead for so long rose, muscle and tissue blood and  
skin reforming and flowing once more on their bodies.   
"My daughter has forgotten the past." Air spread  
around her, as ships and soldiers ran backwards, into  
the ships away from the land, disappearing into the  
void. "My darling Granddaughter this is a history  
listen. And I am your teacher." Light flooded the  
horizon, the blue star, the earth became faint, a  
small almost nonexistent object in the sky.  
  
Pain filling her, calling her, pulling her. Him, he  
was calling to her, no not her, the other her. She  
closed her eyes, the pain growing, she fought it  
fought what it showed her, screaming agony.   
Everything twisted all reality nothing but a whirlpool  
of emotion she screamed again, her eyes bursting open.  
Blackness, pitch-blackness, everywhere, or nowhere,  
it was all in how you looked at it. She screamed in  
hate and rage, and fear. She was alone again, was  
that place, that woman only a dream, was it only  
another torment created by the dark one to sway every  
fiber of her being to him?  
  
Once more she found herself walking, then running,  
dark turning to light then back again, a never ending  
strobe effect causing her mind to go numb, she feel  
she was tired, tears streaming down her face. They  
abandoned her, let her wonder alone into the cloaked  
man's trap. She felt the pain raising once more and  
tried to move to run away, hoping praying that it  
would not follow her, but she could not stand, and so  
she lay limp waiting, the pain growing in her, rising  
steadily up her body, sending weird sensations through  
her, like waves of pleasure and pain, she screamed as  
the pain increase, slamming at her head, grabbing at  
nonexistent things, and through it all came a voice, a  
lighthouse in the midst of a storm.  
  
"Be calm, do not give in to his evil. My darling  
granddaughter you are stronger then he who threatens  
us."  
  
She screamed again the pain become unbearable.  
  
"Listen my sweet little girl, you can not give up, not  
yet."  
  
She was back, the blue star shone over head, as night  
had falling on this, a land buried in past and legend.  
The Queen once more stood before her. Her look was  
grave, she was pale, much more so then before, here  
face was strained like that of a woman giving birth,  
she tried to smile at the young girl but failed. My  
time is sort, please come with me, know of the past  
and never forget it."   
  
She walked through the streets, people passing  
happily, out and about on their daily ways. The small  
girl looked at them and felt pity consume her heart,  
for they knew nothing of what was to become of them  
and their world.   
  
The Queen turned looking at the young girl, ignoring  
her own pain, ignoring, the agony that was caused by  
using the silver crystal. She noticed a tear fall  
from the young child's face, and wiped it from her  
check. "Do not fear child, for this is only in your  
mind."  
  
The girl looked at the Queen, looked into her strained  
deep eyes. And she nodded simply, any questions she  
had had vanished from her mind as she saw the peace  
that still played in the dying queen's eyes. She  
turned, feeling said that the Queen would dye, she was  
no mind image, no illusion, she was real, and the girl  
could not battle the pain that gave her, as she looked  
out into the deep ivory white color of the palace that  
spread forever across the horizon. She gaped in awe,  
for it was far grander then the palace of Crystal  
Tokyo.   
  
Pain, blackens, light, to dark, night to day. She  
grabbed her head screaming in pain as everything  
twirled around her leaving her once more with a void.  
  
"She screamed, falling to her knees grabbing her head,  
feeling the pressure grow, feeling as if it would  
explode at any moment, and as it had began it had  
stopped.   
  
Still darkness, steadily turning to light, night to  
day with no stars no heavenly bodies, nothing. She  
rose, slowly, pain rushing into her mind, images of  
warped reality playing before her, and more and more  
she wanted to believe them, believe in, and trust in  
the simple answer it allowed her.  
  
She was only small, a child, she had not awakened, she  
was old but in years only, not in mind. Why had they  
sent her, couldn't they have done to her what they did  
to her mother. She grabbed her head, the pain  
increasing becoming more and more dominate. She  
screamed in agony as images bombarded her mind,  
forcing there way into truths, she had to fight, had  
to fight him. Had to fight . . .  
  
Soft, feathery almost like a cloud, she could feel the  
smile washing over her face, as warm sunlight kissed  
it.  
  
"All a dream." She whispered opening her eyes, seeing  
a fuzzy shape looking back at her. "All just a  
fabulous nightmare . . . You!"  
  
She jumped from the bed, the pain gone looking at the  
woman who obviously saved her, looking once more at  
her look dead grandmother, the Queen of the Moon.  
  
"You passed out." She said painfully, the small girl  
noticed the trickle of blood coming from her nose as  
she continued. "I brought you here for your own  
safety." She stood slowly, painfully, the weight of   
death resting on her shoulders. "Tonight's the ball."  
she looked away, out into courtyard. "It will be the   
last this world shall see." She walked slowly to the   
door, almost falling twice. The small girl was  
overcome   
by the treatment that this woman was given her in  
spite   
of her own problems. The door opened slowly, and the   
Queen disappeared through it.  
  
"I wait in darkness." Whispered a voice in the young   
child's mind. She turned her head surveying the room  
as it slowly melted away, leaving her, stranded in a  
black mist.  
  
"Why do you run?" It whispered, but outside this  
time.  
"Why do you hide?" She could she him moving, circling  
around her. There was a faint sense in her mind that  
he was laughing at her.  
  
"What do want?" She screamed, walking backward,  
trying,  
hoping to avoid him, as he stopped circling her and   
began to move forward.   
  
"I want my lady in black." He said smoothly, almost  
passionately. "I love you. I am the only one who   
has ever loved you."  
  
"No, no your wrong!" She screamed feeling the tears   
that were streaming down her face. "My mommy, and my   
daddy loves me. Usagi, and Mamo-Chan and all my  
friends  
love me!"  
  
He laughed, a chill running down her spine, as she  
heard  
His cold laughter. "Oh, is that true my lovely Black  
Lady?"  
  
Images filled her mind, images of a birthday have  
forgotten.  
She could remember how lonely she felt, her parents  
had gone  
on to a summit with the outer planets, and she felt  
so alone.  
  
"Stop it!" She screamed, as a sensation filled her,   
traveling up through her change her. She looked down  
at   
herself seeing black silk circling around her. A  
smile  
crossed her face for a second, the thought of revenge   
running wild in her mind. Then as though waiting, a   
white light shot from her covering her repelling the   
black silk, which she wanted so bad to be wrapped in.  
She could hear him laugh coldly as the darkness   
Disappeared, leaving her standing just inside of a   
Window, watching over two people, whom she recognized.  
  
"My, love." Said the man. "I fear that I have  
troubling  
news."  
  
"Can you not make it to the ball?" She asked  
innocently.  
  
"I fear, that it is more pressing then that my love."  
He looked down at the grounding, looking as if he  
wasn't  
Sure that she should know. "As we speak there is a  
rebellion  
From the Earth coming here, coming to over throw the  
Moon.  
Serenity, I have chosen to stay here and fight with  
your   
Kingdom."  
  
Soldier's had come, just as his love was about to  
speak to him,  
And in fear he ran.  
  
His love looked after him as he ran, holding her  
chest, and   
Wearing a worried look on her goddess like face.  
  
The young girl turned away from the window, crying.   
She had  
never known of their lives in the Silver Millia, and  
to see,  
to be witness to there final hours was something that  
touched  
the deepest area of her heart.   
  
She turned, and once more was greeted by darkness, and  
him.  
  
"Why do you resist me?" He asked, his voice hiding a  
deep  
anger. "You came looking for me! I found you, I  
found you  
searching, lost afraid with nowhere to go, with no one  
to   
trust." He stopped, extending a cloaked hand, toward  
her.  
"I comforted you, offered you the power to take back  
what  
they took from you."  
  
"I don't care!" She screamed.  
  
"How dare you!" He screamed, a dark wave of light  
shooting  
from his hand.  
  
She feel back, landing hard on her back. She could  
feel  
The paralyzing pain of his continuing attack, pressing  
  
Down on her, trying to force her into the ground.  
  
"You will be mining!" He screamed pressing his hand   
out further.  
  
And as before the bright white light covered her,  
freeing  
her from something that was strangely becoming more  
and  
more pleasurable. And as she found herself in a  
massive   
ballroom, surrounded by people. She felt almost sad.  
  
She saw them through the crowd, the two that would one  
day becoming her parents. She smiled as they danced,  
happily, they had no other care, and the room seemed   
to move around them, they were the center of it all.  
  
Then it happened, alarms bellowed throughout the  
halls,  
and two cats that she had come to know raced into the   
ballroom yelling that everyone who could should help,  
that the Dark Kingdom had come. She could feel her   
body tremble at these words, for she knew from her   
lessons the evil that that kingdom of darkness had   
caused.  
  
"This is becoming tiresome girl!" He screamed as  
the ballroom melted away from her, leaving her  
once more in darkness. "Why do just not accept  
that I own you!" He was standing over her,  
towering over her, his bony finger pointing down   
at her. She could feel once more the black silk  
wrapping around her small frame changing it, sending  
sensations of pleasure and pain through her body.  
  
"Stop it!" She forced herself to scream  
half-heartedly.  
  
He laughed, and his laugh came to her wrapping around  
her filling her with more pleasure.   
  
"Stop it!" She screamed again, half hoping that he  
would not. But it did and she found herself witness  
to her parents own death.  
  
They floated lifeless in the air, a woman draped   
In shadow, floating over them laughing madly.  
  
"No," she breathed, tears coming out of her eyes.  
"No, not like this."  
  
There were flashes of light. A war was taking place  
around her, she couldn't control the tears that  
rolled down her checks as she watched he parents   
floating lifelessly in the air of a dying world.  
  
She felt a hand grasp her shoulder, she looked up  
through  
Her tears finding a deathly pale Queen Serenity  
staring  
down at her.  
  
"It was tragic. I could feel my heart being ripped   
from me as I saw them." She stopped, her face curling  
up as she tried and failed to hold back her tears.  
"Floating helpless, dead, or dying. I was never  
allowed   
the chance to find out how they died. Oh by the All  
Mother  
I wish I could of knowing." She turned looking, then  
spoke  
again. "Look over there, this is it child."  
  
The small girl turned her head, thanking that she had  
to   
no longer look at the one's that would one day become  
her  
parents. Her head shot back to the Queen, her mouth  
ajar.  
  
"You're, you're over there." She whispered amazed.  
  
"Yes, yes I am." Whispered the Queen, struggling to   
keep her voice, as it wavered like a small wind.  
  
The other Queen the, one standing in the rubble of  
a once great kingdom, and in an insist all was gone,   
save the two Queens and the small girl.  
  
The second queen stood and looked up at the Earth,  
Shaking her head, her hands clasped in prayer.  
  
"Please, take this with you." Whispered the queen,  
her voice, lower, more forced then it had ever  
been. "Take care."  
  
Laughter, cold, hard, malevolent. She looked up  
He was standing over her again, and she could  
sense his triumph as the black silk circled   
around her once more, as the pleasurable pain  
took over her body. She let out a gasp of  
pleasure, as her body changed, and her mind  
cleared.  
  
There was laughter, in the air, cold, hard, and  
Malevolent. But it was not the laugh of a man.  
  
"Welcome, my 'Black Lady'."  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
If anyone was trying to figure out this story,  
Don't worry 'cause so's the auther. I wrote  
This one, as it came, and really mixed two stories  
I've been wanting two write. So I hope that either  
You've enjoyed it, or are just like "What the @#$%  
Was that." Either way please e-mail me to tell me  
What you thought. I can be reached at:   
neomoon@yahoo.com. Thanks for reading.  
  



End file.
